Nunca pierde
by blue kirito
Summary: Descubrir que te has enamorado no es fácil, que te han ganado menos y más aún si la palabra derrota no existe en tu diccionario.


**Death note pertenece a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descubrir que te has enamorado no es fácil, que te han ganado menos y más aún si la palabra derrota no existe en tu diccionario.**

 **Light x L**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Nunca pierde.**

 **.**

Light Yagami, el prototipo de hombre perfecto. Inteligente, apuesto, perseverante, elegante y más. El que haría pelear a las chicas por sólo una mirada. El que se arregla la corbata frente al espejo en una gran combinación con el traje oscuro que utiliza. Que frunce el ceño molesto, de manera un tanto infantil.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió?

No importa las veces que lo medite o cuantas vueltas le de al asunto. El enigma al que se enfrenta es uno que no tiene solución. ¿Qué diría su padre? El hombre recto y jefe de la policía. O su madre, la mujer que está acostumbrada a los buenos resultados de su hijo en todo ámbito. ¿Su hermana? Cierra los ojos y suspira.

-¿Cómo pasó?

La vida que tanto le costó planear se fué al traste. Graduarse de la universidad con mención honorífica, enrolarse en la policía y convertirse en tan sólo unos meses en un gran detective era poco menos que ideal. El que su desempeño llamase la atención de L y conociera en persona al único ser que admira desde el fondo de su corazón también estuvo calculado.

-Enamorarse no.

Vaya ridiculez, jamás imaginó que sentimientos como ese pudieran desarrollarse en su ser, mucho menos antes de que se diera cuenta. ¿Qué secuencia de acontecimientos convierte el compañerismo en deseo? ¿Por qué cada que L pasa las hojas de un archivo con esa extraña manera de agarrar las cosas siente que lo toca? O cuando chupa alguno de sus dulces quisiera rozar sus labios.

-Irreal.

El que un muchacho de apariencia poco convencional y ligeramente descuidada sea el protagonista de sus más oscuras fantasías. Incluso la voz de L posee una natural sensualidad que le pone la piel chinita además de profundos ojos que le observan y hacen creer que ha visto el secreto mejor guardado.

-Ja ja ja.

Ríe ligeramente como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo, su vida quizá lo sea. Termina con los preparativos y baja a desayunar con su familia. Lo que se comenta delante de la mesa pasa sin pena ni gloria para Light que escapa a la primera oportunidad para dirigirse al hospital. En el camino compra un ramo de flores. Y ya en su destino se acerca a la recepción para anunciarse. Una enfermera le da un pase que agradece con una amable sonrisa. Sube por las escaleras y se congela ante una puerta, sin atreverse a tocar.

-¿Yagami-kun?

El que le haya notado no le extraña en absoluto. Los sentidos de L son verdaderamente agudos y envidiables. Se siente estúpido al haberlo olvidado y se adentra cerrando tras de si.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Y aún más imbécil al formular la pregunta.

-No me quejo pero es algo aburrido. ¿Me darán de alta pronto?

-No lo creo, el médico a cargo se asegura de que no tengas complicaciones.

-Estoy bien-emitió seco.

-Deberías enojarte con él-ofendido.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento.

-Traje flores.

-Gracias. ¿Lo han encontrado?

-Aún no pero mi padre no se rinde fácilmente, tampoco yo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué hay de tu prometida?

-Rompimos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Fué un compromiso arreglado por Watari. Nunca estuve de acuerdo y ahora que lo discutimos entendió mis razones para negarme. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes.

 _«-Ni creas que vas a engañarme L. Una mujer siempre tendrá más posibilidad que yo, ¿no es así? Por eso debía asegurarme de obtener tu corazón o lo más cercano a ello. ¿Qué mejor que el espejo del alma?»_

-Ah, ¿sabes Yagami-kun? Me gustaría mucho leer pero ya no es posible-tocó el vendaje sobre sus ojos.

-Lo haré mañana.

-¿Vendrás?

-Todos los días, como lo prometí. Compensaré lo que perdiste y haré pagar al responsable. Sería de más ayuda si tuvieras información, por mínima que sea. ¿Estas seguro de que no recuerdas nada?

-Si.

-Es hora de que me vaya, hay trabajo en la comisaria.

-Lo sé. Light...

-Dime.

-Ve con cuidado.

¿Idea suya o sonó como una amenaza?

-Siempre.

L finge no saber, el otro le sigue el juego. Y será así hasta que uno de los dos se aburra. Pero, aún si logra desenmascararlo no podrá recuperar la vista. Porque Light nunca pierde. El peor amor de todos es aquel que se confunde con la obsesión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **O.O haber qué pasó? Este es un fic dedicado especialmente a una querida amiga que le gusta esta pareja, por eso esperaba que fuera un fic rosa y lleno de amor pero no me salió XD. Aunque no sé, con sus personalidades no se me hace tan descabellada la posibilidad (?. El primer fic que escribo de este fandom, con mucho cariño. Gracias por leer! Hasta otra compañeros de vicio!**


End file.
